Jedyna słabość Severusa
by infinitesmilee
Summary: Severus zostaje wezwany do Czarnego Pana. Nie wie jednak, co, a właściwie kogo zastanie w Malfoy Manor...Bardzo krótka miniaturka o lojalności, słabościach i trudnym wyborze.


_Bardzo krótko, nie ma co spodziewać się czegoś wielkiego, miniaturka świata nie zmienia, ale próbuje pokazać tę specyfikę uczuć Severusa względem Lily i jego popranej - według niego, choć pewnie nie tylko niego - lojalności. Możliwie kanonicznie, opisywany moment od początku do końca wymyślony przez moją bujną wyobraźnię, która szaleje podczas ferii._

_Betowała Catherine Davis - moja kochana, najlepsza beta, która ma oko na każdy mój tekst i z czegoś beznadziejnego potrafi stworzyć coś w miarę godne przeczytania, oczywiście na ile pozwolą jej na to moje wypociny._

_So...enjoy!_

* * *

Twarz młodego Mistrza Eliksirów odzwierciedlała niezwykłe skupienie, gdy kroił, siekał, rozdrabniał i kolejno dodawał odpowiednie składniki. Mieszał raz energicznie, raz staranie w zależności od gęstości substancji i temperatury, która najpierw opadała, by potem wzrosnąć o kilkanaście stopni. Przygotowywanie tego eliksiru było pracochłonne, a efekt końcowy zależał od cierpliwości maga.

W ten oto sposób Snape stał się odporny na wszelkie rozpraszające bodźce, a jego mikstury nie miały sobie równych.

Severus zamierzał właśnie wrzucić gałązkę waleriany, kiedy poczuł coś na podobieństwo lekkiego szczypania i pieczenia. Podwinął rękaw, aby nabrać pewności. W końcu to znane mu już uczucie mogło być wywołane oparami wywaru. Pociemniały znak rozwiał jednak wszelkie wątpliwości. Czarny Pan go wzywał.

Były Ślizgon, klnąc siarczyście, zakończył swoją pracę. Zredukował zawartość kociołka, przygotowując się psychicznie do tego, że będzie musiał powrócić do pracowni wieczorem i zapewne spędzić w niej całą noc.

Severus naprawdę nie lubił uzależnienia od Voldemorta i jego zachcianek.

Nie przeciągając, aportował się przed Malfoy Manor. Do środka wszedł spokojnie, niczym do własnego domu. Tak często bywał w posiadłości Lucjusza i jego ukochanej, że czuł się tam niemal jak u siebie. Wszystkie spotkania z Czarnym Panem oraz urządzane przez gospodarza imprezy pozwoliły mu poznać prawie każdy zakamarek tego miejsca.

Snape zatrzymał się na środku holu, dopiero w tamtej chwili uświadamiając sobie, że coś jest nie tak. Voldemort nigdy wcześniej nie wzywał go wtedy, gdy mężczyzna wykonywał dla niego jakiś eliksir. Tom cenił sobie dokładność i licząc na otrzymanie idealnej mikstury, nie zakłócał procesu jej tworzenia. Tym razem jednak odstąpił od niepisanych reguł.

Severus zyskał pewność co do swoich przypuszczań, gdy usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk, który poniósł się echem wśród kamiennych ścian. Gdyby nie fakt, że owy wrzask był zniekształcony przez dławiący płacz, czarodziej bez problemu rozpoznałby głos. Tymczasem wszedł do salonu nieświadomy tego, co tam zastanie.

Czarny Pan, jak to miał w zwyczaju, siedział na wysokim fotelu podkreślającym majestat Riddle'a. Każdy, kto na niego spojrzał, wiedział, że Voldemort znajduje się ponad wszystkimi. Jego postawa świadczyła o tym samym. Niektórzy przypatrywali się mu ze strachem, inni z ciekawością, a reszta z nieukrywaną nadzieją, że przy jego boku są bezpieczni i niepokonani. Snape, gdy miał bardzo dobry humor, nazywał ich kretynami. Częściej jednak w głowie układał barwne wiązanki wulgarnych słów, bo inaczej nie potrafił podsumować ich głupoty.

Tym razem nie wstrząsnęło nim obrzydzenie na ich widok, o dziwo nie zwrócił większej uwagi nawet na Voldemorta. Całe swoje spojrzenie skupił na skulonej postaci znajdującej się na środku pomieszczenia. Drżała, jej ciało posiadało liczne rany. Zniszczone, płomiennorude włosy kontrastowały z bladą skórą. Podkrążone oczy były opuchnięte, warga rozcięta. Krew płynęła po brodzie i lądowała na lodowatej posadce.

Snape wzdrygnął się w duchu, niezdolny do wykonania żadnego gestu ani ruchu. Stał tam, osłupiały, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie choćby jednego słowa czy westchnięcia. Wiedział, że wszyscy przypatrują się mu wyczekująco, ale on dostrzegał jedynie szmaragdowe tęczówki, w których odbijały się strach i zniesmaczenie.

Bała się go, brzydziła. Myślała, że jest taki, jak oni.

W tamtej chwili Severus zapałał jeszcze większą nienawiścią do siedzącego na fotelu mężczyzny. Miał ochotę rzucić się na niego, wydrapać oczy, torturować najpaskudniejszymi klątwami, napawać się jego błaganiami o litość. Tymczasem nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie potrafił, nie mógł. Podjął decyzję. Został śmierciożercą. Nie mógł nagle, od tak, zaprzepaścić miesięcy, w czasie których stopniowo zdobywał zaufanie popleczników Czarnego Pana, jak i jego samego.

-Avery wpadł dzisiaj niechcący na tę mugolaczkę, gdy załatwiała na Pokątnej sprawę dla Zakonu Feniksa. - Voldemort niemal wysyczał te słowa, patrząc na Snape'a wyczekująco. - Pomyślałem, Severusie, że zechcesz być świadkiem zaistniałego przedstawienia ze względu na sentyment szkolnych lat.

Mężczyzna zrozumiał aluzję, wiedział, co się za chwilę zdarzy, a jednak nie odpowiedział. Obserwował dłoń Riddle'a, która uniosła różdżkę. Z ust Toma wypłynęła ledwo słyszalna klątwa skierowana w stronę wyczerpanej dziewczyny.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na wyginającą się z bólu Lily, ponieważ wiedział, że Voldemort tylko czeka, aby ujrzeć jego reakcję. To był test, a Snape musiał zdać go celująco. Zacisnął więc zęby i bez mrugnięcia okiem obserwował cierpiącą przyjaciółkę. Evans krzyczała rozpaczliwie, paznokciami ryła ślady w posadzce. Jej obłąkany wzrok padał na kolejnych śmierciożerców, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na Severusie.

-Sev, proszę - wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem, krzywiąc się pod niewidzialnym ciężarem Cruciatusa. - Wiem, że jesteś inny. Gdzieś tam w głębi duszy wciąż jesteś tym Severusem, z którym się przyjaźniłam. Wiem o tym.

Po salonie rozniósł się przerażający śmiech Czarnego Pana, do którego dołączyły pojedyncze chichoty jego obłąkanych sługusów. Snape nienawidził ich wszystkich. Mieli czelność radować się cierpieniem młodej dziewczyny, jego cierpieniem. Odczuwał jej ból, pragnął zasłonić ją własnym ciałem, zabrać stamtąd. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tego zrobić. Przeklęty znak, cholerny tytuł śmierciożercy nie pozwalały mu na to. Jeśli tylko spróbowałby się przeciwstawić, zesłałby na nich natychmiastową śmierć.

-Zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz, panie - powiedział spokojnym, pozornie obojętnym tonem.

Niebywałe, jak przez te wszystkie miesiące nauczył się perfekcyjnie ukrywać wszystkie emocje. Z zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie opanowanego, niemalże zimnego, gdy wewnątrz krzyczał z powodu cierpienia najdroższej mu osoby.

Tych słów jednak powstrzymać nie potrafił.

Voldemort machnął różdżką. Nieprzytomna Lily osunęła się na posadzkę. Rude, kręcone włosy rozsypały się wokół jej twarzy. Sprawiała wrażenie martwej. Severusem wstrząsnął ten widok.

Czarny Pan od początku nie odrywał wzroku od Snape'a. Czekał na jego reakcję i w końcu dostał to, czego pragnął. Co prawda były Ślizgon nie zaczął krzyczeć czy rzucać klątwami na prawo i lewo, ale za pomocą tego, z pozoru nic nieznaczącego zdania, pokazał, że dłużej nie zniósłby widoku cierpiącej przyjaciółki.

-Możesz ją zabrać. Parę miesięcy nie robi mi większej różnicy. Spodziewam się, że jutro dostarczysz gotowy eliksir - dodał Riddle, a w tonie jego głosu dało się usłyszeć triumf.

-Tak jest, panie.

Severus ujął delikatne ciało byłej Gryfonki, przy okazji upewniając się, że nadal oddycha. Pospiesznie wyniósł ją z rezydencji i przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, próbując ochłonąć. Kiedy w końcu wystarczająco się uspokoił, deportował ich pod dom Potterów. Na szczęście nie zastał żadnego z mieszkańców. Położył dziewczynę na kanapie, ostatni raz spojrzał na jej spokojną twarz, a następnie szybko opuścił budynek w obawie, że Lily obudzi się przed jego wyjściem.

Kiedy dotarł do swojego mieszkania, zapakował do sakiewki kilka leczniczych eliksirów, przywiązał ją do nogi brązowo-czarnej sowy i w ten sposób przekazał mały podarunek dla panny Evans. Nie dołączył żadnej wiadomości, ale miał pewność, że Lily od razu domyśli się, kto jest dobroczyńcą. Ten sam człowiek, który jeszcze parę minut wcześniej z obojętnością obserwował jej ból.

Snape zszedł do pracowni. Podniósł kociołek i, w przypływie niewyobrażalnej złości, rzucił nim prosto o ścianę.


End file.
